As is well known in the art, a disc brake assembly included a rotor which was rotatable with a wheel assembly. A pair of friction elements were engageable with the rotor to effectuate braking of the rotor. A caliper frame carried the pair of friction elements and an input lever or hydraulic motor was operable to move the pair of friction elements into engagement with the rotor. The hydraulic motor received pressurized fluid from a pressure source and a piston was movable in response to the pressurized fluid to move the pair of brake shoes into engagement with the rotor. When an input lever was used, the lever was positioned relative to the frame so as to create a fulcrum. Therefore, when the lever was moved by a vehicle operator, the fulcrum enabled the lever to move the pair of brake shoes into engagement with the rotor. Even with the fulcrum, the input force required of the vehicle operator was greater than desired.